Charm Bracelet:REWRITE
by Batty Polka
Summary: It had been decided for the longest of times that Tsuna was to be a grave keeper. The job always left her feeling sick, so she hated it. After receiving a charm bracelet from a stranger, Tsuna's life takes a turn for worse, but she has every intention of turning the tables... AU! All x Fem!27


**Author's Note: Hello everyone~ Thank you for remaining patient with this story and me. I was having a few health issues but I'm back to writing. This is the rewritten version of Charm Bracelet. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters with the exception of a few (don't worry too much if you aren't fond of OCs).**

**Pairing: All x Fem!27**

**Genres: Romance/ hurt/ comfort/ medium to light horror**

**Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane**

**Warnings for this chapter: Gore, cursing**

* * *

_Damn it…_Tsuna thought, weaving between trees. If only she had been more careful…_Now I have to chase the target down, isn't that just great? _She thought bitterly. Tsuna slowed to a halt, hiding behind foliage.

_Maybe, if I listen carefully, I can ambush her. _Nodding her head, the teen closed her eyes and listened. The rustling of leaves and wind were the only audible sounds. Tsunayoshi opened her eyes, confused. _I could have sworn she was here. Hm? The wind seems to be picking up-! _"Shit!" The teen screamed in pain.

An arrow embedded itself into her side. Nausea filled the small teen. _It's poisoned…damn it. _Tsuna cursed and gripped her bleeding wound. A rustling alerted Tsuna. She dropped to the forest floor in a sluggish manner as a spear sailed through the air. As fast as she could, Tsuna unhooked her shovel and took a defensive stance, as best as she could anyway.

The poison was starting to work its way into her system. A woman emerged from the shadows. Her ring master attire and blood stained face made her smile appear mad. Tsuna glanced at the loaded crossbow she held.

"Hehehe~! You should see how tasty you look, little grave keeper!" The woman placed a dainty hand to her mouth, suppressing her laughter. Tsuna held the spade in front of her, wary of the ring master's movements.

The woman burst out laughing. "Oh, you remind me of a small animal before death…So cute~! Did you really think you could kill _me_? One of the world's greatest human traffickers! So naive and intriguing…but I've grown a little worn out by the chase. Tell me, how do you like the poison? I made it especially for my interesting prey." _Who the hell asks the person they're killing that? And being genuine at that…wait…genuine! That's it!_

"Um…actually-" The woman turned, giving full attention on Tsuna. _Now is my chance… _The teen began again.

"W-What exactly is this poison? H-How exactly will this kill me? I-I want to know how I'm going to die." A look of bewilderment crossed the woman's face, before changing to excitement. _Yes! The plan is now in motion…_

The woman's cheeks flushed lightly as she cleared her throat. "Well, _if _you must know, then I shall tell you. You see, I obtained that poison from the depths of the Amazon…"

Tsuna blocked out her rambling, trying to execute the rest of her plan. She wearily glanced at her surroundings. The grave keeper immediately took notice of a cliff a few feet behind the babbling woman. She began to slowly inch towards the cliff, cautious of disturbing the ring leader.

The woman continued to ramble. "Also, there is only _one_ cure for my lovely poison. Can you believe it? I'll show you anyway, seeing as you're going to die either-!"

The woman noticed the absence of the bleeding teen. The rustling behind her alerted the circus woman. Tsuna was at the edge of the cliff, trying to pull out the arrow with great difficulty. Rage filled her.

"You bitch!" Tsuna looked up in panic. "And after I shared my story and love for this poison to you!" A murderous look crossed the woman's face. "We can't have that now…can we?"

Tsuna finally managed to yank the arrow out. She hurriedly blocked the incoming arrow with her shovel. This only enraged the woman further. She exchanged her crossbow and launched.

Tsuna, thinking it was an arrow, held her spade up…only for it to be yanked out of her grasp. _What?! She had a grappling hook! _Terror filled the small girl, her spade now in the grasp of the circus master.

A beautifully cruel smile appeared on her face. "You won't be needing this anymore." She pulled out a small vile filled with a clear fluid and tossed it behind her, along with Tsuna's weapon. Her eyes widened. _Was that-?!_

"The antidote? Yes, but seeing as you won't be needing it…" She launched the grappling hook into Tsuna's thigh, embedding itself into the girl's flesh. A scream clawed its way out of the teen's throat. The nausea overwhelmed the grave keeper, causing her to empty her stomach's contents.

"Aw…" the woman said in a sickly sweet voice, "Now I've gone and doubled the poison…Oh well." The woman tied the other end of the grappling hook gun to a nearby branch and took off, heading straight towards Tsuna. _Shit! _Tsuna could only attempt to sluggishly move out of the way.

The effort proved useless. The woman, now standing in front of Tsuna, slammed her crossbow into the side of the younger girl's head. Pain erupted throughout Tsuna's body, adding onto the effects of the poison.

Her upper body was knocked back by a kick, now hanging from the cliff. Tsuna could only stare wide eyed at the bottom of the cliff. The bottom was littered with sharp rocks, perfect for impaling. Tsuna began to struggle underneath the woman's weight.

"Don't worry~! Everything will be-!" The woman's eyes filled with terror, as well as Tsuna's. The cliff underneath the two females began to collapse.

The woman, in an attempt to get away, fell first. Tsuna followed, only before a searing pain erupted from her thigh. Tsuna was suspended in air, the grappling hook (ironically) saved her from falling the whole way. The grave keeper glanced down.

The woman's body had been impaled through the abdomen and one eye socket. Rivulets of crimson painted her pale flesh.

Tsuna felt sick. Black spots began filling her vision. _Shit…_Tsuna felt a strong tug on the grappling hook as she passed out.

* * *

Tsuna jolted up. She clutched the side of her head as the pain became more noticeable. _What happened?_

The girl took notice of her location. She was back on top of the cliff, with her spade and an empty bottle next to her. The wounds on her body were patched up and a bloody grappling hook lay on her other side.

Slowly, Tsuna crawled and peered over the edge of the crumbled cliff. The woman's corpse still lay there, suspended by the rocks that impaled her thin body.

_Damn, I still have to go clean up the body. _With caution, Tsuna picked herself up. The pain was there, but it was faint at the moment.

Tsuna picked up Rinascita. She gave her spade a hard stare. _I have a feeling you've got something to do with this. _She shook her head. _No point in worrying about it now. _As she began walking down towards the ring leader's body, Tsuna couldn't help but think...

_I hate being the grave keeper._

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this version please. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time~!**


End file.
